


EL AMOR ES UNA CLASE ABIERTA (LOVE IS AN OPEN CLASS)

by Markofheaven



Category: destiel - Fandom
Genre: Love School Romance, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Sex, destiel au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markofheaven/pseuds/Markofheaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean son los nuevos maestros suplentes de una preparatoria en Illinois, apesar de que el nuevo trabajo no parece atraer mucho a Dean, pronto habrá alguien que le haga cambiar de parecer y también le enseñara que hasta para el amor es necesario tomar "clases".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

Agosto 29, 2004  
Sonó la alarma de las 5 AM, Dean despertó sobresaltado pero no fue por las “altas” ganas que tenía de levantarse para su nuevo trabajo más bien por el sonido de la canción de “Cherry pie” de Warrant que había colocado para que lo despertara.  
“Qué demonios” expresó estirando su mano para intentar alcanzar el celular que sonaba y vibraba al máximo volumen, pero las ganas de seguir durmiendo y posponer el primer día laboral que de seguro sería un desastre total parecían estar dando una buena y dura batalla, tanto así que Dean sentía que su brazo pesaba como una tonelada.  
“Apágala Dean” se escuchó una voz quejumbrosa y algo ronca, esa era la voz de Sam (su hermano menor) que estaba en la cama de al lado.   
“Eso intento Samantha” refunfuño Dean, cuando alcanzo el celular silenció la alarma y se dispuso a prepararse para el nuevo día. El cuarto que habían conseguido era algo pequeño, pero por las prisas fue lo único barato y algo cerca del trabajo que habían conseguido.  
La hora de la ducha fue un martirio para Dean, pues si movía unos milímetros la llave de agua caliente, el agua salía con una temperatura para desplumar a cualquier ave y si abría demasiado la llave del agua fría, esta era capaz de convertirlo en una momia congelada.  
“Maldición” exclamaba Dean mientras se bañaba. Mientras Sam estaba alistando las cosas.   
“¿Dean, que ropa llevarás?” preguntó Sam mientras buscaba unas prendas en las maletas de ambos.  
“El saco negro, el que aún se ve como nuevo” respondió Dean desde la ducha  
“¿En serio, no crees que te verás muy pretencioso Dean?” replicó Sam mientras que Dean salía de la ducha.  
“No sé tú pero no me vendría mal estar de maestro de planta en la universidad, ya me harte de estar de maestro sustituto quizás no sea en esta universidad, pero no nos haría mal una buena recomendación” contestó Dean a su hermano que seguía buscando prendas.  
“Pues yo no quiero ir como Mr. Profesor elegante” Respondió Sam mientras sacaba su camisa favorita de franela, una cuadriculada roja, su chaqueta y sus jeans de mezclilla.  
“¿Es algo curioso no?, un licenciado en derecho y que va a impartir clases con una vestimenta tan peculiar Pronunció Dean con un tono de burla para su hermano. Sam no respondió nada y se fue a ducharse.  
Cuando ya estaban listos, Sam y Dean partieron de ese “departamento” en el impala 67, que su padre le dio como regalo de titulación a Dean, el rumbo de los chicos era la universidad de Pontiac, Illinois, donde ambos iniciarían con el ciclo de otoño que allí se impartía.  
Los hermanos Winchester eran hijos de un gran escritor de novelas de terror el casi famoso John Winchester, en sus obras John hablaba de posesiones demoniacas, de brujas y de muchas cosas como monstruos cambia formas además de como los algunos dioses de las culturas paganas atacaban a sus pueblos devotos cuando estos les dejaban de rendir culto.   
Pero de los dos hijos del escritor, solo Dean (el mayor de los dos) se dedicó a algo parecido a lo que su padre hacía, Dean era un maestro en mitología… al principio se inició en la carrera literatura por órdenes de su padre pero al final cambió de opinión y decidió volverse más un orador que un escritor. Por su parte Sam Winchester con el apoyo de su madre y en contra a los deseos de su padre, estudio derecho. Sam era muy inteligente y siempre decía que él no quería gastar sus conocimientos hablando de “cosas” que nunca se habían demostrado de su existencia y haciendo creer a la gente a través de esas mentiras.  
“La ley y el orden es algo que siempre debe tener todo ser humano no esas ridículas ideas de monstruos que vendrán a comerte seas malo o no” con esas palabras Sam se escudaba de Dean cuando se iniciaba el rutinario debate sobre los pros y contras de la profesión de su padre.  
Cuando llegaron a la dirección que tenían anotado, la sorpresa fue grande ya que no era una universidad más bien era preparatoria, Dean estaba seguro de que se trataba de la universidad de Pontiac, pero no al final la escuela en donde ambos habían sido canalizados era la Pontiac Township High School (Escuela preparatoria de la ciudad de Pontiac), Sam se mofó de Dean tras descubrir su gran error.  
“¿Cómo puedes confundir la preparatoria de la universidad Dean?” decía Sam mientras reía inconsolablemente  
“Calla Sam” decía Dean un poco enojado. La verdad es que aquel día cuando le llamaron para avisarle del contrato eran las 11 de la noche y la calidad de la vía telefónica era pésima por eso Dean había escuchado mal cuando se les dijo donde deberían acudir.  
“Como sea Sam, ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer?” preguntó con un tono serio para hacer cambiar de tema a Sam.  
“Pues, irnos a buscar si de verdad existe una universidad en este páramo perdido de Illinois” respondió Sam con una risa burlona pero al ver el gesto de “no me jodas” de su hermano, compuso su tono y volvió a responder.  
“Debemos ir a la dirección para entregar el contrato que nos habían mandado por e-mail y que nos los firmen, después nos darán los horarios y nuestros grupos de clase”   
“perfecto” resolvió Dean, mientras caminaban por los pasillos de la no universidad.  
Cuando entraron, el pasillo principal era un caos total, jóvenes corriendo de aquí para allá, otros con caras de confusión al no encontrar su aula, y maestros gritando en cada puerta de las aulas el nombre del grupo y el nombre de quien impartía.  
“Creo que venimos en un mal día, Sammy” dijo Dean entre dientes a su hermano. De pronto una señora de tez morena con cabello ondulado negro atado en forma de cola de caballo con un traje cuadriculado negro se acercó a ellos y les dijo “¿ustedes son los maestros suplentes?”, Sam y Dean afirmaron.  
“Bien, que esperan acudan con el director Robert para que les diga que deben hacer, apresúrense que estamos muy apresurados” dijo la señora empujando a ambos por la espalda hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la dirección.  
Antes de llegar a la oficina del directo Robert, Sam y Dean escucharon como se desarrollaba una discusión por vía telefónica entre el director y alguien más.  
“No me importa si vienes con apoyo de una maldita muleta, pero quiero que te presentes aquí Stewart ya has estado incapacitado desde el ciclo pasado y no es mi culpa que por querer ser valiente te subieras a un caballo no domado y este te votara. Y si no te presentas hoy espero que no quieras que te dé una buena carta de recomendación y tu liquidación…. ¡Idiota!” exclamó el director mientras colgaba el teléfono de forma violenta.  
Sam miró a Dean como queriendo decir “habla tu”, Dean no quería. Pero al ver la insistencia de su hermano, tuvo que hacerlo. Dean asomó la cabeza y dijo “disculpe señor, somos los maestros suplentes… ¿podemos pasar?”  
“adelante, dijo el director”, Sam y Dean pasaron y tomaron asiento. El tan temible director Robert Singer era alguien bajo de estatura, algo quemado por el sol pero eso si con una mirada de bulldog bravo.   
“Así qué…. Maestros de massachussset, ¿no?” Sam y Dean confirmaron. “ya veo, miren no quiero ser grosero pero ya los quiero ver trabajando así que les daré sus horarios y grupos” Robert les entrego unos documentos. “necesito que los firmen y que comiencen a dar clases, que la verdad ya los necesito en acción”.  
Sam y Dean miraron sorprendidos los papeles, y Dean exclamó “Disculpe señor aquí dice que impartiré clases de desarrollo de textos literarios 2 veces por semana, de gramática 2 veces por semana y solo daré 1 vez a la semana mitología, además de que las otras dos doy 4 horas diarias y de mitología solo daré 2 horas y aun solo grupo, pensé que había leído que yo soy un maestro de mitología no un escritor para que me ponga a dar clases de cómo escribir correctamente un libro” concluyó Dean un poco exaltado.  
“Lo siento chico, tu sabes cómo es el mundo de los maestros sustitutos, te toca adaptarte a lo que te den y si no te gusta bien puedes irte, además solo se ofertó una clase de mitología y es la que te estoy dando” respondió Robert intentando intimidar a Dean. Dean se contuvo lo más que pudo para no decirle sus verdades al director prepotente. “Está bien” respondió Dean con una sonrisa falsa, firmo el contrato y se puso de pie.  
“¿Usted no tiene alguna inconformidad?” dijo Robert mirando a Sam el cual lo veía enojado, “No, señor” respondió que igual firmo el contrato y se levantó del asiento y se fue con su hermano hacia la puerta.  
“Ah!, una cosa más chicos, después de sus clases del día de hoy necesito que acudan al área de cómputo y administración para que den sus datos para que los tengamos en el sistema y les entreguen sus tarjetas de asistencia y la lista de nombre de sus alumnos” dijo Robert mientras los hermanos salían de la oficina.   
Cuando estaban lejos Dean habló con Sam “vaya hijo de perra, ¿no?” Sam solo acentuó, “nos vemos Dean, tengo clase a esta hora y ya voy retrasado” interrumpió Sam y se fue corriendo.  
“¿Qué clase impartirás? Gritó Dean mientras su hermano se alejaba pero este no le respondió.  
“Este día será asombroso” se dijo para sí mismo Dean con cierto sarcasmo y se dirigía a su aula para dar el primer día de clases. Cuando llegó al aula, esta parecía una escena postapocaliptica, habían grupos de jóvenes sentados sobre las mesas otros estaban rayando el mobiliario escolar. Y para finalizar a pesar de que era el primer día ya había parejitas besándose y que sólo les faltaba una habitación de hotel para culminar su acto.  
“¿Buen día?” dijo Dean tratando de que alguien si quiera por educación le respondiera el saludo, pero su intento de ser escuchado fue en vano. Entonces Dean ya un poco impaciente, se acercó a la pizarra y la golpeo con el borrador.  
¡Buenos días! Exclamó Dean ya furioso, al instante el salón quedó en silencio, los jóvenes se bajaron de la mesa, los que estaban en un plan romántico se separaron. Dean se sintió más tranquilo e inició la clase.  
“Sé que mi clase suena la más aburrida del mundo y de seguro dirán por quién carajos se le ocurrió hacer de la elaboración de textos, una materia de preparatoria, pues le diré que la verdad no importa, porque yo estoy aquí para hacer de ustedes los mejores escritores críticos, novelistas, ensayistas o todo lo que se les ocurra, el escribir no siempre tiene que ser tan dramático como un ser o no ser, es más hasta en las letras de las canciones (al menos las antiguas) tienen un sentido literario”  
Mientras Dean daba su introducción a su cátedra el tiempo pasó volando y cuando se dio cuenta su primera clase había acabado “ya está” se dijo con gran alivio y esperó a que su primer grupo de clases vaciara el salón, mientras leía el programa de estudios para no verse tan ignorante respecto al tema.  
Y así hizo durante ese día, Dean recitaba la misma introducción motivante a todas su clases de ese día, pensaba que con el lema “si yo pude tu podrás” lograría que sus alumnos se dieran cuenta que el escribir un texto no es tan atemorizante como suena.   
Finalmente las clases acabaron y Dean se encontró con Sam en la cafetería. Dean le contó a Sam su gran hazaña del día pero Sam no le decía cual eran las clases que el impartía.   
“¿No me lo dirás, Sammy?” insistía Dean, peor Sam parecía no querer decir nada. “Si así lo quieres” dijo Dean.  
“¿Te has preguntado por los otros maestros?” dijo Sam muy intrigado,  
“La verdad si todos son como el director, prefiero no conocerles” respondió Dean mientras miraba el menú de la cafetería para los maestros. “Se me antoja hamburguesa con mucho queso… ¿a ti no Sammy?” añadió Dean.  
“La verdad prefiero una ensalada de pollo no quiero enfermarme como el profesor Stewart” Dijo Sam con un tono de mofa.  
“¿El profesor Stewart?” preguntó Dean un poco desubicado.  
“S-si Dean, el profesor que estaba conversando con el director esta mañana que llegamos, el que se “había caído” del caballo” añadió Sam  
“Ah sí, si ya lo recuerdo” Dijo Dean mientras ordenaba su hamburguesa a la cocinera.  
“Por cierto tenemos que ir al área de cómputo para hacer todo el papeleo electrónico dijo Dean a su hermano.  
“En cuanto acabemos de comer vamos… ¿está bien?” dijo Sam y ambos se dispusieron a comer. La idea de permanecer un momento más en la escuela a Dean comenzaba a disgustarle, pero quien le hubiera dicho que en esa futura cita, el destino le preparaba algo....  
(Continuara......)


	2. Capítulo II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam y Dean se encuentran con una vieja amiga de Dean, una mujer llamada Charlie Bradbury que es la encargada del área de administración y sistemas de la preparatoria de Pontiac. Ella les comenta de la nueva fama que los hermanos Winchester se han ganado.   
> Y al parecer Dean tiene un rival, un maestro de mitología (un tal Castiel Novak) que tiene muchos beneficios por parte de la directiva y que ademas es muy querido entre el alumnado. Dean desea conocer a tan intrigante persona.

Atardecer del 29/ agosto/ 2014  
Habían pasado más de 20 minutos desde que los hermanos Winchester se sentaron a comer y en ese lapso ningún otro profesor entraba ni se asomaba a la puerta de la cafetería y eso comenzó a incomodar a Dean.  
“¿No crees que es algo raro, Sammy?” interrumpió Dean rompiendo así el silencio que se comenzaba a crear en ese lugar y volteó hacia la puerta de la entrada de la cafetería que estaba detrás y a la derecha de él.  
“Ahora que lo mencionas, noto que ningún maestro de los que vimos en la mañana que gritaban en las puertas de las aulas los he visto aquí hoy en la cafetería”, respondió Sam mientras terminaba su plato de ensalada de pollo que previamente pidió. “Quizás no les gusta la comida de este lugar, Dean” anexo tratando de calmar las dudas de su hermano.  
“Estas bromeando” respondió Dean, “esta es la mejor hamburguesa que he comido, obviamente no se compara a las de mamá, pero si le darían una buena batalla” anexo Dean mientras le daba la última mordida a su hamburguesa.  
“¿Terminarás pronto?” pregunto impaciente Dean a quien el estar solo con su hermano en un lugar donde ni el sonido de lavar trastos por parte de encargada de la cafetería se escuchaban comenzaba a darle una mala espina.  
“Si, dame un momento” contestó Sam mientras se ponía en pie y llevaba su plato a la meseta donde se depositaban las charolas y los platos utilizados. “vayamos a las oficinas de cómputo y demos por finalizado el día laboral de hoy” concluyó.  
Salieron de la cafetería, las oficinas administrativas y de cómputo estaban en un edificio aparte del complejo escolar, Dean y Sam tuvieron que pedir varias veces indicaciones para llegar a su destino.  
“me pregunto cuál será su horario de atención¨ dijo Sam mientras él y su hermano caminaban rumbo a las oficinas.   
“La verdad sólo espero que nos atiendan hoy Sammy” Dijo Dean mientras sacaba su celular para ver la hora. “mira son las 2 de la tarde” mostró el celular a su hermano para que verificara la hora.  
Después de caminar por 15 minutos llegaron a las oficinas. El edificio tenía un facha antigua pero aún se mantenía estructuralmente, es decir no era de esos que pareciera que en cualquier momento se caería.  
La puerta de acceso era lo suficiente grande para que el menor de los Winchester pasara, Dean bromeo con la estatura de su hermano cuando lo hicieron. “Mira Sammy, este sitio está a tu altura” fueron las palabras de Dean con cierto tono de burla hacia su hermano menor. Al cruzar la puerta notaron que el edificio contaba con dos caminos, uno con una fila interminable de escaleras (puesto que el edificio era de 5 pisos) y otra donde era un pasillo con una serie de lámparas a los costados las cuales parecían estar dañadas a propósito (una servía y la siguiente no). Sam y Dean pudieron haberse perdido de no ser por el letrero que estaba en la puerta que decía que si deseaban acudir al área de administración debían usar las escaleras para ello.  
Esas escaleras fueron como subir al mismísimo cielo para Dean, porque sentía que la tan añorada puerta de la oficina de administración estaba tan lejana a él. Terminaron de subir las infinitas escaleras y llegaron a la puerta de la oficina de sistemas, la cual resonaba una canción ochentera (Hey Mickey de Toni Basil).  
“Alguien se está divirtiendo allí adentro” dijo Dean a su hermano, pero cuando entraron a la oficina notaron que no había ninguna persona, solo se escuchaba la música a todo volumen. La oficina no era muy pequeña, contaba con un escritorio lleno de folders de archivo y un computador que era lo primero que saltaba a la vista, además de una según puerta que tenía un letrero que ponía “archivo” como aviso. Dean se acercó al computador donde se reproducía la canción desde la página de YouTube y se dispuso a cerrar la ventana del navegador y se encontró una nota post it pegada al monitor que decía:  
“Salí a comer, vuelvo en 30 minutos”  
CB  
“Genial” bufó Dean, y regresó a donde estaba su hermano. Al momento que una voz de una mujer se escuchó al fondo de la oficina.  
“Rowena, vieja bruja, sé que no te gusta recordar tu época donde eras menos repugnante pero no tienes por qué quitarme la música” al terminar esa frase la mujer se asomó de la puerta del fondo de la oficina.   
“oh por dios, no puedo creer que trajo el gato” dijo la mujer. “¿D-Dean… Dean Winchester?” pronunció la mujer con asombro.   
“Hey” dijo Dean mientras tenía la cabeza agachada, pero cuando alzó la mirada se asombró. “¡Cha-Charlie Bradbury!” pronunció. “¡Cuánto tiempo, oye no te veía desde hace 3 años” añadió el rubio.  
“Lo sé, no te despediste cuando te largaste, ni una carta ni nada… idiota” dijo Charlie mientras miraba sonriente a Dean.  
Charlie era una mujer de tez clara con un cabello largo y ondulado de color rojizo, era de complexión delgada, pero era muy simpática. Llevaba una blusa de color azul con una chaqueta de cuero de color rojo además de unos jeans de mezclilla algo desteñidos y unas botas de tacón alto.  
Dean sonreía a Charlie cuando se dio cuenta que su hermano se sentía algo perdido respecto a la identidad de la mujer. “oye Sammy, esta mujer con tintes de capataz de rancho se hace llamar Charlie Bradbury, es una chica que se ve seria pero dale una piña colada con mucho alcohol y te hará cambiar de opinión” dijo Dean a su hermano mientras acercaba a la mujer con su hermano.  
“Él es Sam Winchester, es mi hermano menor es abogado” añadió Dean.  
“Mucho gusto” respondió Sam mientras aclaraba su garganta.  
“Encantada de conocerte, Sam” dijo Charlie, “Por favor no creas lo que dice este idiota de mí”. Dijo Charlie al nada “pequeño” hermano de Dean.  
“Entonces… ¿Cómo supiste que ahora trabajo en la preparatoria de Pontiac, Dean? Preguntó la mujer mientras se acercaba al escritorio de la oficina.  
“No lo sabía, de hecho es una gran sorpresa para mí” Dijo Dean a Charlie mientras se disponía a tomar asiento  
“No, ¿ E-es en serio?... no me digas que ustedes son los nuevos maestros de los que todos los maestros están hablando.” Dijo Charlie mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio mientras soltaba una risa algo infantil.  
“¿Todos los maestros? Pero si sólo hemos visto como a 5 maestros de los cuales les perdimos el rastro desde que sonó la campana de la primera hora” respondió Sam a la mujer.  
“Si, y además… ¿Qué se dice de nosotros?” Añadió Dean con algo de enojo y curiosidad.  
“E-es una tontería” Respondió Charlie “Ellos dicen que un par de maestros llegaron a dar clase y que al parecer “tienen algo”… ya sabes que son novios o algo así” dijo la mujer tratando de controlar su risa. “Pero esos malditos se las pasaron observando en las sombras cual cobardes”. Finalizó.  
“Que mierda” dijo Dean en voz alta y enojado. “siempre nos emparejan… que grupo de idiotas” pronunció mientras suspiraba muy fuerte para intentar controlarse.  
“Dean sabes que siempre dicen eso sobre nosotros” dijo Sam intentando controlar a su hermano. Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por la voz de una jovencita que llamaba a la puerta.  
“Disculpe, señorita Bradbury” interrumpió la joven. “vengo de parte del profesor Castiel Novak, quien me pidió que le diera la sus datos y la lista de los grupos a los que les imparte clase”  
“Oh, pasa Abril, por favor” Dijo Charlie mientras se arreglaba la ropa y se iba a su escritorio. Dean y Sam se hicieron a un lado para darle espacio a la joven. “a ver, permíteme los papeles del Prof. Castiel” Dijo Charlie mientras ingresaba datos al computador.  
“¿Y qué tal las clases con el Prof. Castiel? Pregunto Charlie a la joven.   
“Él es genial, sus clases son maravillosas además de que el profesor Castiel es guapísimo” contestó la joven con gran entusiasmo.  
“Te entiendo, si él hubiese sido uno de mis maestros de la preparatoria juro que él hubiese sido mi primer amor y nunca hubiese faltado al colegio” Dijo Charlie sonriendo levemente mientras continuaba con su trabajo.   
“Si, me siento mal por los que no pudieron tomar clases con él y terminaron por tomar clases con el nuevo maestro, de quien he escuchado los rumores de que es gay y que trajo a su novio aquí y que ambos trabajan en la escuela” dijo la joven en voz baja, pero aun así Dean y Sam la escucharon, Dean hizo notar su inconformidad haciendo un aclaramiento de garganta. La joven al darse cuenta cambió su semblante.   
“¿Es todo?” preguntó la joven.  
“Si, es todo” respondió Charlie. “ ¡Ah! Una cosa más” dijo Charlie de inmediato. “Dile al Prof. Novak que venga el día de mañana a primera hora para que firme su contrato y le entregue su tarjeta de asistencia y sus listas.” Dijo Charlie a la joven. “Será un placer ser lo primero que vea” dijo Charlie a la joven  
“Lo haré, no se preocupe Señorita Bradbury” respondió la joven, la cual se despidió de Sam, Dean y Charlie.  
Dean espero unos minutos que los ruidos de escaleras al bajar por parte de la joven ya no se escucharan para hablar con Charlie.  
“Charlie, recuerdo que tú me habías confesado que eras lesbiana” dijo Dean a la mujer.  
“Oye, el hecho que lo sea, no quiere decir que no halague a alguien del sexo masculino, además si conocieras al Prof. Novak de seguro de enamorarías” Dijo Charlie hacia Dean el cual no se veía muy interesado.  
“Te lo juro Winchester boy, el Prof. Novak es tan apuesto que parece uno de esos dioses de los que habla en sus clases de mitología” Dijo la mujer mientras miraba hacia el techo con una mirada casi perdida.  
“A-aguarda, ¿clase de mitología?” preguntó Dean, algo confundido.  
“Pero el director Robert me dijo que solo se había abierto una clase de mitología y que soy yo el único que la imparte” dijo Dean con desconcierto.   
“!¿Eso te dijo?! Ese director es un idiota, solo lo hizo para que aceptes” dijo Charlie algo molesta. “y… ¿Cuántas horas te dio de esa materia? Preguntó la mujer.  
“Sólo dos horas y en viernes únicamente” respondió Dean muy molesto.  
“!Vaya basura de persona!” Dijo Charlie muy molesta… “pero… sólo te dio esa asignatura?” preguntó Charlie a Dean.  
“No, también impartiré clases de elaboración de textos literarios y gramática, pero… ¡DEMONIOS! Yo le dije que quería dar más clases de mitología” Dijo Dean con exaltación.   
“Y a ti… ¿Cómo te fue?” preguntó Charlie a Sam, el cual estaba algo callado desde hace rato.  
“yo estoy bien, doy clases de derecho a 3 grupos, además doy clases de mercadotecnia a 2 grupos y tengo un grupo de introducción a la historia americana” respondió Sam.  
“Mira, no es por molestar, pero en mercadotecnia tienes un gran rival… De hecho es el hermano del Prof. Novak su nombre es Gabriel, y aunque es de un humor algo pesado, sus clases de mercadotecnia e historia son muy demandadas” dijo Charlie a Sam.  
“No me importa, confío en mis métodos de enseñanza” respondió Sam a Charlie.  
“Bien, Sam, dame tus papeles e inicio tu registro al sistema” Dijo Charlie y se dispuso a ingresar los datos al computador.  
“En cuanto a ti, Dean, habla con el Prof. Novak y dile lo que te hizo el Director Robert, quizás él te ayude y te dé algunos grupos” sugirió Charlie a Dean.  
“Lo siento, yo no suelo mendigar alumnos” respondió Dean.  
“Bueno… como quieras” dijo Charlie. “Listo Sam, firma aquí y te entrego tu tarjeta de asistencia y tu lista de alumnos”  
Sam firmó los papeles y recibió su tarjeta.  
“Sabes Charlie, hablaré con el director Robert, y le diré que descubrí su intento de darme una novatada y que fracasó en ello” dijo Dean a Charlie, mientras se ponía de pie con rumbo a la puerta de la oficina.  
“Está bien, suerte Dean” Dijo Charlie. “una cosa más, la cafetería donde fueron si es para maestros pero nadie va allí, todos ordenan en la mañana y se les lleva a la comida a la sala de profesores que está a lado del aula 2502M. Por eso si no quieren que sigan hablando mal de ustedes, les recomiendo que coman allí y les demuestren lo contrario”. Finalizó Charlie mientras los hermanos bajaban las escaleras.  
Dean pensaba acerca de lo que iba a hacer el día de mañana con el director además de que quería conocer al tan amado Prof. Castiel Novak y conocer aquello que lo hacía tan querido y demandado por los demás estudiantes.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El día de Dean no comenzó de la mejor manera, es más al parecer el destino parece querer bromearle. El ya tiene una idea clara de lo que hará con respecto al Director Robert y su intento de humillarlo.  
> Hoy Dean conocerá a una nueva persona, Dean lo odia pero pronto cuando descubra la identidad de la nueva persona... quizás deba recapacitar respecto a ese sentimiento.

Amanecer del 30/agosto/2014

Dean estaba en el cuarto del departamento que habían rentado, ya se había despertado desde hace mucho, pero era incapaz de levantarse, simplemente gastaba su tiempo mirando el techo de aquel lugar. Dean jugaba a ver formas con los arcos de la madera del tejado por momentos veía un paisaje montañoso y otras veces solo veía la mitad de una cara humana.

Mientras hacía eso, Dean pensaba que haría con el director pues desde que escuchó por parte de Charlie que existía otro profesor de mitología y que tenía muchos beneficios por la directiva la idea de aclarar las cosas estaba muy metida en su mente, pero el cómo hacerlo sin que el director tomara acciones contra de él y no porque tuviera miedo, más bien porque no quería darle la satisfacción al director de correrlo.

Las horas pasaban muy lentamente y a pesar de que esta vez no tenía que entrar a las 7, Dean no quería quedarse dormido. 

Pero entre sus tantos temas que estaba debatiendo en su mente de pronto surgió el tema del profesor Castiel Novak, pero cuando se acordó de él surgieron más preguntas.

“¿Por qué me acuerdo de él y por qué se me su nombre completo? Esas preguntas invadieron rápidamente a Dean.

De pronto la alarma de las 5 am sonó, esta vez no era la de “Cherry pie” puesto que el día anterior la cambió esta vez optó por la de “sweet child’o mine”.  
Cuando la alarma comenzó Dean simplemente miró hacia el celular con una mirada perdida, y en ese momento su hermano, Sam, se levantó asustado.

“Diablos Dean… ¿quieres causarme un infarto?” se quejó Sam.

Dean sólo se le quedó mirando a su hermano y se levantó de la cama, yendo a apagar la alarma.

“Hoy… ¿tienes clase temprano Sam?” preguntó Dean a su hermano, mientras se caminaba rumbo a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua.

“Si, de hecho tengo 3 clases de dos horas hoy” respondió Sam, levantándose de la cama y se fue al baño.  
Dean mientras tanto debatía con el mismo la idea de ir a primera hora a hablar con el director o esperar hasta las 10 de la mañana, ya que su horario de las clases que impartiría era de 12 a 3 pm. Iría temprano pero solo para pasar el rato con su amiga Charlie, con la cual se había reencontrado recientemente.

“¿Sabes, Sammy? Deberíamos hacer la despensa del mes” Dijo Dean buscando algo de que comer en el vacío refrigerador.

“Dean, no tenemos nada de dinero para comprar algo… apenas nos basta sobrevivir, recuerda que nos pagarán hasta el fin de este mes” dijo Sam desde la ducha.

“Diablos, entonces tendremos que seguir consumiendo la comida de la cafetería” dijo Dean con un tono de lamento.

“¿Por qué el lamento, si dijiste ayer que las hamburguesas de la cafetería eran tan buenas como las de mamá? Dijo Sam, saliendo ya de la ducha. “Por cierto, hoy te vestirás como pingüino de nuevo? Dijo Sam.

“Mira, la verdad… la comida es buena, pero no pasaré todo el ciclo escolar viviendo de hamburguesas y bebiendo gaseosas, yo necesito comida variadas y alcohol” Dijo Dean mientras regresaba al dormitorio y se disponía a buscar su ropa. 

“Ah y respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, hoy sólo iré con una camisa y un pantalón de tela” Dijo Dean a su hermano y se metió a la ducha.

Cuando ambos estaban listos, Sam y Dean dejaron el apartamento y se fueron con rumbo a la preparatoria para su segundo día de labores. Durante el camino Dean no dijo ni una palabra, lo cual era raro, pues el todos los días colocaba un CD de rock antiguo y cantaba durante todo el trayecto. Pero esta vez su mirada estaba fija al camino y tenía un semblante frío.

Sam notó la actitud de su hermano e intento romper el silencio.

“Dean, si es por el dinero no te preocupes, aún tengo algo de mi liquidación así que podremos sobrevivir mínimo hasta mediados de mes” Dijo Sam, pero su comentario fue ignorado por su hermano.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Dean al fin habló.

“No me preocupo por el dinero, Sammy, hoy hablaré con el director para aclarar las cosas con él, pero antes iré a desayunar algo a la cafetería ya después me iré un rato con  
Charlie” dijo Dean mientras caminaba con su hermano.

El pasillo principal seguía siendo un caos, pero Sam y Dean ya tenían una idea hacia dónde irían así que no fue un desafío para ellos. 

Cuando llegó Dean a la cafetería, su celular comenzó a sonar. Dean se dispuso a averiguar de quién se trataba, era un mensaje de su ex novia, Lisa, con la cual tuvo una relación larga pero que al final ambos optaron por terminar como nuevos amigos, el mensaje de Lisa era para desearle a Dean buena suerte en su trabajo, Dean al terminar de leer el  
mensaje sonrió levemente y de pronto chocó con alguien.

“Imbécil” grito Dean puesto que el caliente café del otro individuo se vertió sobre su camisa.

“¿Es que acaso tienes los ojos en los pies?” dijo Dean furioso, cuando alzo la mirada vio que el individuo se encontraba agachado recogiendo unos papeles.

“L-lo siento” dijo el hombre mientras seguía en su intento de rescatar los papeles del charco de café que avanzaba sin piedad hacia ellos.  
Dean sintió algo de culpa por qué parte del accidente fue responsabilidad suya al no mirar su camino. 

“Te ayudaré” dijo Dean agachándose. Fue en ese mismo instante donde la mirada de aquel maestro ojos color verde esmeralda se encontraron con el azul de los ojos del otro hombre.

“No, gracias, ya te he causado un problema manchándote la camisa” dijo el otro hombre a Dean y se puso de pie y se marchó corriendo de la cafetería.

“Claro, infeliz vete” Dijo Dean al mirar su camisa blanca manchada por el café de aquel hombre. 

Dean prefirió ir a ver a su amiga, para que le solucionara su nuevo problema, así que dejó el desayuno para otro momento y se encaminó rumbo a la oficina. Cuando llegó a la oficina, Charlie estaba desayunando comida china y escuchaba música por sus auriculares, por eso cuando Dean la llamó la primera vez, le pasó por alto.

Por eso Dean se acercó y se recargó en el escritorio esperando que Charlie lo notara, y vaya que lo hizo porque cuando Charlie vio a Dean pegó un grito y soltó su recipiente dónde tenía su comida.

“¡Diablos, Dean qué maneras son estas de saludar a alguien!” dijo Charlie algo exaltada.

“Lo siento, te hablé pero me estabas ignorando” dijo Dean a Charlie.  
Charlie lo miro de forma seria pero luego se percató de la marcha.

“¡Dean que te ha pasado!” Dijo Charlie mirándolo sorprendida.

“Un idiota en la cafetería chocó conmigo” Dijo Dean mirando hacia la mancha y trataba de limpiarla frotando sus manos sobre la zona.

“Lo empeorarás” Dijo Charlie a Dean mientras lo tomaba de las manos para apartarlas. “Tendrás que lavarla” anexo Charlie.

“No puedo ir hasta la casa, eso sería gastar combustible” dijo Dean.

“Mira, hagamos esto… aquí en archivo tengo una camiseta del Prof. Novak, lo dejó una vez cuando había una tormenta y se empapó la camiseta y luego se puso su camisa azul, yo la lavé y la guarde hasta que viniese a buscarla pero él nunca vino por ella… entonces ¿Por qué no te la pones?” dijo Charlie mientras caminaba con rumbo a la sección de archivo.

“No usare nada de ese “Prof. Novak” dijo Dean con un tono de desprecio hacia el objeto.

“Pues bien, si quieres ve sin camisa… quizás las estudiantes te presten atención, pero eso sí, te despedirán” Dijo Charlie, buscando aplicarle una técnica persuasiva a Dean.  
Dean lo pensó por unos segundos y luego acepto la oferta de Charlie. La camiseta del Prof. Novak era de color negro pero con la palabra “Ángel” escrita en ella con un color azul para hacer contraste.

“Que bobería” dijo Dean mofándose.

Pero aunque suene difícil de creer, la prenda quedó perfectamente a Dean.

“Ves, te queda muy bien” dijo Charlie. “no como al profesor Novak” Dijo mofándose.

“Calla, ni hablar, tendré que ir vestido así para hablar con el director Robert” Dijo Dean lamentándose de su terrible suerte.

¡¿I-irás así vestido?! Dijo Charlie sorprendida. “Yo opino que mejor vayas mañana, la verdad dudo que el director te tome en serio con esa camiseta” anexo la mujer.  
Dean se lo pensó un par de minutos y al final accedió a lo que dijo Charlie. 

“Sabes, mejor vamos a desayunar” sugirió el rubio a la mujer.  
Ambos partieron de la oficina con rumbo a la cafetería, mientras tanto ambos se ponían al corriente con respecto a lo que habían estado haciendo desde que se dejaron de ver.

Charlie le platicó a Dean que comenzó a trabajar en la preparatoria de Illinois por una amiga llamada Dorothy, la cual le comentó que estaban solicitando una nueva secretaria pues la antigua ya había renunciado por motivos de salud. Pero cuando el director observó que Charlie era muy buena con los sistemas decidió correr a la encargada y contratarla.

“Hubieras visto como fue mi primera semana aquí, tuve que pasar todos los datos de archivo al PC, la antigua secretaria vivía de máquinas de escribir y carpetas de archivo, ¡ahg! Fue horrible” expresó la mujer.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería, el escenario fue el mismo del día anterior, no había nadie a excepción de la señora que trabajaba allí.

Charlie y Dean ordenaron una hamburguesa, mientras esperaban por su pedido siguieron con su plática.

“Y… Dean, ¿Qué has hecho?” preguntó la mujer.

“Mira, hace poco trabajaba en una universidad del estado de Texas, fue hace un año más o menos, pero… al final mi contrato acabó y me tuve que quitar de allí”. Dijo Dean.

“Y… allí ¿Igual impartías clases de mitología?” preguntó Charlie.

Pero antes que Dean contestara, la encargada voceo que ya estaba lista sus órdenes. Dean fue a buscarlas y regresó con Charlie.  
“Si, en esa universidad era profesor de mitología” Dijo el rubio mientras se disponía a comer su hamburguesa.

“Apuesto que allí eras tan amado como lo es el Prof. Novak aquí” Dijo Charlie a Dean tratando de hacerlo enojar.

“No quiero hablar de él” Dijo Dean algo molesto.

“Yo sigo creyendo que es mejor que hables con él para que te ayude con lo de los grupos, ya ves que el director lo apoya mucho y si tu buscas algo de reforzamiento contra el director, nadie mejor que el” Dijo Charlie como tratando de amenar a Dean.

“Mira, lo he estado pensando y creo que tienes razón, pero no voy acudir con él en plan de ¡Oh Dios mío soy un inútil por favor ayúdame!, más bien trataré de ponerlo de mi parte” Dijo Dean.

“Me parece bien” Dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie. “me voy hacia la oficina, la hamburguesa la comeré en el almuerzo”.

Dean igual se puso en pie y se encamino con Charlie fuera de la cafetería, ambos estaban platicando de lo que debía y no decir Dean cuando hablara con el Prof. Castiel Novak y en eso Dean topó contra una persona quien resultó ser el mismo con quién se había encontrado en la mañana.

“Oh dios, ¡¿acaso nunca te fijas donde andas?!” Dijo Dean al hombre, Charlie lo miraba sorprendida.

“Amigo, en serio, fíjate de tu camino, porque gracias a Dios no tienes otro vaso de café si no me hubieses manchado esta camiseta” Dijo Dean muy molesto.

El hombre alzó la mirada hacia Dean, de nuevo sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los ojos verdes de Dean, pero cuando miró la camiseta que Dean tenía puesta, se quedó viéndola fijamente. Dean se percató de la mirada de aquel hombre y ya muy molesto dijo.

“Amigo, no tengo ganas de discutir, porque mejor no dejas de ser un estorbo y nos dejas pasar” Dijo Dean empujando al hombre.

“Lo siento” fue lo único que dijo el hombre mientras caminaba con la cabeza agachada al piso, mientras se dirigía a la vitrina de la cafetería.

“si, es lo único que sabes decir, eres un imbécil” Dijo Dean mientras se alejaba del lugar con Charlie.

Charlie no dijo nada en todo el trayecto hacia la oficina, Dean tenía fruncido el ceño y no lo relajó hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina, Dean tomó su camisa y la miró con tristeza.  
“Ese imbécil, la arruinó” eso dijo.  
“Charlie, relájate, déjamelo a mí la lavaré y ya mañana te la traigo” dijo la mujer a Dean.

El rubio accedió y le entregó la prenda, Charlie miró la prenda y dijo:

“Sabes, no sé cuál es tu método de buscar aliados, pero el que aplicaste con el Prof. Noval, en mi opinión no fue el correcto”  
“¡¿Qué, e-ese tipo de hace un momento… era el dichoso Prof. Castiel Novak?! Dijo Dean sorprendido a Charlie.

“Si” acentuó la mujer. “No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que era un estorbo y un imbécil” anexo Charlie mirando a Dean con una mirada de “la has liado”.

Dean miró a Charlie por unos momentos y luego miró al techo y soltó un suspiro y dijo:  
¡Mierda!. Dijo con cierto lamento. Dean sentía que había metido la pata muy seriamente y que era mejor morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los Capítulos de este Fanfic serán publicados semanalmente los Lunes.  
> Espero que les siga gustando.  
> :D


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean se siente mal, por que arruinó la oportunidad de hacer una alianza con el profesor Castiel Novak contra el Director Robert. Buscará la oportunidad de enmendar su error. }  
> Pero... ¿Qué reacción tendrá el Profesor Novak?

Amanecer del 31/08/2004

Dean despertó a unos minutos de que la alarma de las 5 am sonara, la razón ni él la sabía. Dean no era alguien que fuese muy puntual pero tampoco era irresponsable para dejarse llevar con el “sólo un minuto más”. 

De inmediato se levantó y fue al baño para orinar, después de hacer eso; Dean fue a la cocina para tomar agua. Bebió de ese vaso de la manera más lenta posible, mientras la bebía miraba a la pared de enfrente de manera muy profunda. 

Después de analizar la pared, se puso en pie y se fue a ducharse.

Durante la ducha, Dean reflexionaba de lo que había hecho el día anterior. Se lamentó que no pudo hablar con el director Robert y al instante que pensó aquello la imagen del Prof. Castiel vino a él. 

“Qué idiota fui” era lo único que Dean pensaba. Pues sabía que después de aquella escena, el Prof. Castiel no duraría ni dos segundos en rechazar cualquier oferta de alianza.

Estaba tan furioso por sus acciones que empuño las manos y las azotó contra el muro de enfrente. Al momento que eso pasó una voz de un vecino del cuarto de al lado manifestó su inconformidad.

“¡Maldición… oye idiota, no hagas eso, algunos necesitamos dormir!” manifestó furiosa la voz del vecino.

Dean suspiró muy profundo para evitar decir lo que pensaba, simplemente decidió seguir con la ducha. Pasaron varios minutos y Dean salió del baño, donde su hermano Sam, lo estaba esperando sentado sobre la cama.

“¿Por qué no me despertaste?” Dijo Sam al momento que se metía al baño.

“Lo siento, su majestad Samantha” Dijo Dean mientras se secaba con la toalla y comenzaba a vestirse.

“Pues debes sentirlo, porque por esa razón hoy nos retrasaremos” Dijo Sam dentro del baño.

“La verdad, no me importa ir a la escuela hoy” Dijo Dean a su hermano mientras se ponía unas calcetas negras. Después de ponérselas, Dean fue hacia la maleta buscando las prendas que iba a usar.

En ese momento se acordó de lo que había pasado, de cómo el día anterior arruinó la oportunidad de conformar una alianza con el profesor Novak, sentía que no fue su culpa pero también la actitud que tomó era un posible causante de que el otro se negara a ayudarle.

Al final Dean eligió usar una camisa de franela, una de color blanco pero cuadriculada pero no le gusto el conjunto así que aptó por cubrir esa prenda con una chamarra de mezclilla de color azul.

Se miró unos segundos en el espejo antes de que su hermano saliera de la ducha, miro al reloj pegado a la pared de la habitación que marcaba las 6:40, él no sintió presión con respecto al retraso que tenían.

Cuando los hermanos Winchester partieron del departamento eran las 6:55 am, mientras Dean manejaba su hermano Sam miraba su reloj de mano constantemente. Las primeras 3 veces no molestaron a Dean pero cuando Sam volvió a hacerlo Dean lo reprendió.

“¡Diablos, Sam si tanto querías llegar temprano debiste quitarle más minutos a arreglar ese cabello tan largo que tienes!” Dijo Dean con algo de molestia a su hermano. 

“Mira Dean… el límite para checar en la lista de asistencia es de 15 min después de la hora, y la verdad no quiero que me descuenten por eso. Tu sabes que necesitamos el dinero” 

Dijo Sam tratando de excusar su insistencia de mirar el reloj.

“Pero mirando el reloj no vas a ni detener el tiempo ni mucho menos hacer que el impala vaya mucho más rápido” Dijo Dean mientras miraba fríamente hacia el camino y pisaba más el acelerador.

Cuando llegaron había una multitud en el estacionamiento de la escuela, este lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes y de profesores. Sam y Dean estaban muy sorprendidos, pensaron que había ocurrido un accidente, pero descartaron la idea porque vieron que muchos estudiantes estaban sentados platicando muy a gusto.

Entonces bajaron del auto y Dean se acercó a uno de sus estudiantes de la clase de elaboración de textos, le preguntó del porque no habían entrado a clases el estudiante le respondió que el encargado de abrir la escuela no llegó por que sufrió un accidente y el director estaba de viaje así que mandaron a un profesor a buscar las llaves al hospital donde estaba interno el encargado.

Cuando Dean regresó hacia el estacionamiento dónde estaba Sam, se percató que su hermano no estaba allí. Dean miró a los alrededores para verlo pero no le halló, al que si vio fue al profesor Castiel Novak quien estaba sentado en una banqueta justo al frente del auto que se encontraba a lado del auto de Dean.

Dean se sorprendió pero en su mente pasaba la idea de aprovechar el momento para hablar con el profesor Castiel, pero… ¿Cómo debía hacerlo y que debía hacer primero?.

“Quizás sea mejor pedirle disculpas y ya después plantearle la alianza” pensaba el rubio mientras miraba al Profesor Novak sentado con las manos entrelazadas a la altura de la cara.

Después de debatir mucho tiempo consigo mismo y en vista de que aún no llegaba el profesor al que se le encomendó la búsqueda de la llave, Dean comenzó a caminar hacia dónde estaba el profesor Novak.

Cuando se sentó, Dean exhaló profundamente como si hubiese hecho un gran esfuerzo. En ese momento el profesor Novak lo mirón pero cuando Dean le devolvió la mirada el profesor lo evadió y siguió mirando al frente.

Dean no sabía que decir, pues después de llamar al profesor como una persona que era estorbosa e imbécil, no hallaba las palabras para entablar una conversación. Lentamente comenzó a sentirse nervioso pero…¿por qué se sentía de esa forma?.

“Diablos, solo es un hombre… vamos no seas una nena y háblale” se dijo así mismo Dean.

Dean se dispuso a hablar con el profesor Novak, pero solo alcanzó a decir “Disculpa” cuando el profesor se levantó y se marchó porque su hermano Gabriel lo llamaba. Dean miro   
hacia el suelo con un rostro enojado y maldijo el no poder hablar con Castiel.

En ese momento Sam salía entre el mar de gente y se acercó a Dean.

“Dean ya llegó el encargado, y…¿Adivina quién era?” Dijo Sam tratando que su hermano lo mirara. 

“No lo sé Sammy… ¿Quién era?” dijo Dean un poco apático.

Sam miró algo extraño a Dean le pregunto si pasaba algo pero Dean no respondió. Sam le contó a Dean de la identidad del encargado para la búsqueda de la llave, quien resultó ser Charlie.

Dean pareció no importarle, el seguía pensando en el por qué no pudo hablar con Castiel pero no por qué le importara lo que pensaba de él, simplemente porque entre más se atrasara en ponerlo de su parte el director Robert podía aprovecharse y poner a Dean en su contra y eso no era muy bueno para él.

Al final gracias a Charlie que se abrieron las puertas de la preparatoria, todos entraron a sus respectivas clases. Dean trató de tener un buen semblante ya que este día al fin impartiría la clase de mitología que tanto estaba anhelando durante toda la semana, ya por fin era viernes y aunque solo impartiría esa clase a un grupo por dos horas, eso lo hacía feliz.

El salón dónde le tocaba estaba algo oscuro cuando él entro, de inmediato pidió que alguien abriese las cortinas para cambiar el ambiente. Lamentablemente el olor a humedad de aquel salón era lo que más se notaba. 

Dean preguntó la razón y sus alumnos le resolvieron diciendo que ese salón no era usado, solamente cuando los demás salones les fallaban los proyectores para las exposiciones. Así que Dean dejó la puerta abierta durante toda la clase.

Dean se sintió enojado pero trató de dar una introducción a su materia.

“¿Alguna vez les han contado una historia de terror en una noche frente a la fogata?, ¿Se han preguntado si son reales o no?, pues la mitología es quién tiene los conocimientos sobre esos mitos, leyendas o historias.

La función de la mitología es la investigación y explicación de los mitos o los relatos referentes a las experiencias religiosas y científicas de la humanidad en épocas primitivas. Ella echa luz sobre el material, los métodos, y el progreso de la religión y la ciencia primitiva, dado que muchos mitos son un intento de explicar fenómenos tanto físicos como religiosos.”

Dean trato de explicar las definir los conceptos de mitos y leyendas. Cuando terminó de hablar, dio un tiempo de preguntas y aunque sólo 5 personas le preguntaron acerca del curso, Dean se sentía muy bien con respecto al desarrollo del primer día de clases. 

Al final de la clase estaba a punto de decir la tarea que debían hacer sus estudiantes, Dean miró por la puerta que el profesor Castiel estaba caminando por el pasillo fuera del aula, Dean dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se fue corriendo a llamarle.

“¡Disculpe, Profesor Castiel Novak… espere!” Dijo gritando Dean, el profesor Novak se volteó y espero a Dean ya en medio del pasillo.

Cuando llegó hacia dónde Castiel estaba, Dean no podía hablar claramente por que la agitación se lo impedía. 

“¡Di-disculpa Castiel necesito hablar contigo!” fue lo que Dean dijo entre respiraciones agitadas. 

“Me parece que es de muy mala educación hablar con alguien de manera tan confiada, y lo siento pero tengo que hacer unas cosas… otro día con gusto le puedo atender” Dijo 

Castiel dando la vuelta y quitándose del pasillo. Dean miró que Castiel llevaba una bolsa de papel de la cual una camisa se asomaba de ella. Se quedó sorprendido al mirar la   
actitud que tomó el profesor Novak y volvió hacia el aula, los alumnos estaban en silencio y ninguno se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado.

Dean les pidió que investigaran algunas historias de amor de la cultura griega para la próxima clase, y que hicieran un reporte de esas lecturas, se despidió de sus alumnos y se fue con su amiga Charlie, para buscar la camisa que antes le había dado.

Cuando llegó Charlie estaba a punto de salir de su oficina. Dean le pidió la camisa que le había dado el día anterior, Charlie le dijo que no la tenía que ayer por la tarde el profesor Castiel se asomó por la oficina y pidió la camiseta de Dean y que se le iba a llevar para lavar.

Dean se quedó sin palabras ante lo que dijo Charlie. No podía entender lo que había hecho el profesor Castiel.  
¿Por qué alguien quién fue ofendido, se tomaría la molestia de pedir la prenda para lavarla? ¿Sería por culpa o lo haría de venganza?

Se despidió de Charlie y se fue hacia el estacionamiento para ver irse hacia el apartamento con su hermano Sam, quién antes de que Dean llegara con Charlie le había mandado un mensaje de que le estaba esperando.


	5. Capítulo 5.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean esta preocupado por su situación económica, pero al parecer este día algo le hará olvidarlo.  
> ¿Que o mejor dicho quién será el que lo logre?

1/09/2004

Era sábado, Dean se despertó a las 8:00 am pero siguió acostado en la cama por un largo tiempo “¿Quién diablos se levantaría a las ocho de la mañana en un sábado” esa fue la excusa que se puso para no hacerlo, miró a la cama de al lado dónde reposaba su hermano Sam (el cual estaba perdidamente dormido) entonces prosiguió a jugar su rutinaria dinámica de mirar el techo y buscar rostros. Pasaron 10 minutos y ya harto de ello y siendo culpable de igual forma su estómago hambriento se levantó y fue hacia la cocina. La cara de desilusión se hizo notoria en Dean al descubrir que el refrigerador estaba totalmente vacío, se rascó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Se lamentó que el día de paga para él y su hermano sería hasta el día jueves de la semana próxima. Y en ese momento recibió una llamada de su amiga Charlie quien lo invitaba a comer a los hermanos Winchester pues su madre quería conocerlos, al principio a Dean no le pareció la idea pero su estómago rugiente le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Dean se dirigió de nuevo a las recámaras e inició la tarea de despertar a su hermano Sam, logrando ya aquella hazaña le comentó que su amiga los había invitado a desayunar y antes de que su hermano lo rechazara, Dean le reiteró que no tenían dinero. 

Mientras su hermano se vestía, Dean salió un momento para hacer sus estiramientos matutinos pero esta vez al aire libre. Cuando asomó por la puerta vio una especie de paquete que decía “Para el Profesor Dean Winchester”, Dean se sintió sorprendido porque nadie más que sus padres sabían su ubicación actual y aunque hubiesen sido ellos habría algo raro en el paquete: ellos nunca lo llamaban por el título de profesor además que su padre le hubiese llamado para informarle que le enviarían un paquete el cual estaba forrado por un papel que tenía el logo de “The Workaholic Bee (La abeja trabajadora)”. Dean sintió curiosidad por el paquete pero cuando decidió abrirlo su hermano Sam le aviso que ya estaba listo para partir y prefirió guardarlo dentro del impala.

Los hermanos Winchester se subieron a su fiel corcel mecánico. Dean observó que la flecha que marcaba la cantidad de gasolina presente en el tanque estaba muy cerca de 

señalar la V de vacío. Dean se encomendó a Dios para que ese poco de gasolina fuera suficiente para llegar hasta la casa de Charlie. Ya habían avanzado un tanto del camino cuando Sam realizó una pregunta muy inteligente al rubio. 

“Dean veo que estas tomando el camino que siempre usamos cuando estamos yendo a la escuela, ¿Estás seguro que la casa de Charlie queda por aquí?” dijo el caucásico joven.

Dean lo miró con un rostro serio y le aseguró que sabía por dónde estaba, pero al pasar varios minutos y al ver que cada vez se quedaba con menos combustible, finalmente decidió aceptar que se habían perdido. Ellos vivían en un complejo habitacional ubicado en la carretera de Saint John y el único camino que Dean conocía era el de “Casa-trabajo” por eso ya estando en la calle de Saint Douglas sentía ese miedo de no conocer nada.

Al ver que su hermano estaba a punto de tener un ataque de pánico, Sam, sugirió a Dean que le preguntara por la dirección de la casa. Dean lo hizo y apuntó la dirección de   
Charlie la cual estaba en la misma dirección en donde estaba pero en cruce con la calle Saint Livingston, Charlie les pidió que pasaran por la escuela porque allí se encontraba ella pues el director Robert le pidió unos papeles y que según el hombre eran de calidad urgente.

“Regresen a la intersección con la calle Saint Kathyrin y giren a la izquierda con dirección a la zona de parques de Pontiac, que se encuentra en la calle Saint Elm y verán un comple….” La llamada se cortó en ese momento ya que el crédito de Dean se había acabado, el rubio se enojó tanto que una vez colgado tiro el teléfono hacia el asiento trasero.   
Sam le dijo que ya tenían la dirección y que lo que importara era eso.

Se encaminaron de nuevo a la escuela la calle Saint Elm tenía un vecindario por un lado y del otro lado podía verse un complejo de edificios Dean quería compartir sus impresiones con su hermano sobre la zona el auto dio unas sacudidas para que al final quedara varado en medio de la carretera.

“¡¿Qué te pasa mi bebé?!” preguntó al rubio como tratando de hallar la causa de esa situación. Sam le dijo que posiblemente el auto pudo haberse quedado sin gasolina. Dean hizo memoria y concordó con su hermano al verificar con el indicador de gasolina que en efecto el auto estaba vacío de ese combustible.

Sam le sugirió que el rubio investigara sobre un local de gasolinera cerca en dónde estaban ellos y que el iría a buscar a Charlie hacia la escuela por Charlie para avisarle de lo que había pasado y que cuando Dean tuviera gasolina pasara a buscar a ambos. Dean aceptó la propuesta de su hermano pero le pidió a su hermano que ambos empujaran el auto hasta posicionarlo a las orillas de la carretera. 

Dean se encaminó hacia el grupo de edificios y su sorpresa fue grande que de aquel complejo tenía como nombre “The Workaholic Bee”, el rubio hizo memoria recordando que el paquete que hace unas horas recibió venia de ese lugar.

El gran complejo tenía una gran cantidad de negocios como por ejemplo una lavandería, una librería, una tienda de autoservicio, entre otras. Al ver que la tienda de autoservicio contaba con una pequeña estación de gasolina, Dean se encaminó hacia ese lugar

La estación estaba vacía, el rubio se adentró al local pero al igual que la estación todo estaba vacío pero estaba la música de radio como ambientador. Dean se acercó al área de caja dónde estaba una campanilla para llamar a la persona que atendía, toco una y otra y otra vez pero nadie venía. Ya harto de esa situación Dean alzo la voz y con tu fuerte 

“¡¿Alguien puede ayudarme?! O es que me tengo que atender yo solo, que por eso no tengo problema alguno” hizo resonar aquel local.

Al instante una voz que provenía de una cortina que estaba detrás de las cajas le respondió. Dean no podía creer lo que estaba viendo el hombre que salió entre las cortinas era nada más y nada menos que el profesor Castiel Novak quién algo molesto le dijo al rubio:

“Solo una persona ignorante exige atención a gritos, usted señor Winchester me parecía una persona prepotente pero con esta escena solo me demuestra que solo es un simple gnomo que tiene pensamientos de ser un hombre”

Al oír esas palabras Dean se enfadó y azotando el puño sobre la vitrina, la cual se cuarteó cuando ocurrió el contacto, le contestó al hombre ojiazul.

“Lamento que mis modales hallan ofendido a su majestad, pero si su alteza se hubiese molestado por atender el negocio que supongo está bajo su cargo yo no tendría que estar teniendo esta conversación con este tono”

Castiel notó que Dean estaba a punto de lanzarle un puñetazo si el respondía esas palabras de una forma más agresiva así que optó por bajar su tono de voz y tratar de cambiar   
el rumbo de la conversación.

“Me disculpo, sé que debí estar al pendiente del ingreso de los clientes. Olvide lo ocurrido y dígame una cosa ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?”

El que Castiel después de decir esas palabras con una sonrisa causó una confusión tremenda en Dean quien tardó varios minutos en contestar y cuando lo hizo fue con varios tartamudeos pero para que Castiel no se diera cuenta compuso su tono y dijo:

“Si, venía con la idea de comprar combustible pero con el mal servicio que me brindo este local mejor me voy a buscar otro lugar para abastecerme”.

“Le reitero mis disculpas, pero si usted quiere irse no se lo impediré. Pero le deseo suerte para buscar otro local que le venda el combustible ya que el próximo se encuentra a 1 Km de aquí” Dijo Castiel dándole la espalda al rubio.

Dean consideró las palabras de Castiel, calculó el tiempo que tardaría pero aunque no tardase el factor de que no conocía aquella ciudad peso más en su decisión de comprar en aquel local.

“Esta bien, por favor véndame 5 litros de gasolina”. Dijo Dean con un tono altanero. 

Castiel ingreso una serie de códigos en la computadora y después de unos segundos pronunció el total de 45 dólares. Dean muy seguro de sí sacó su billetera pero abriéndola se acordó de que su situación económica no era favorable y que al igual que el tanque del impala ambos estaban completamente vacíos y para terminar el asunto se había olvidado de llevar con él su recipiente para que lo llenasen.

Dean miró hacia el piso, sentía tanta vergüenza por el mismo que solo pudo decir “Creo que mejor me voy” mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba del lugar.

“Entiendo tu situación así que te diré una cosa: uno de los privilegios de ser cliente frecuente de este sitio son los cupones por un consumo gratis y pues si no tienes dinero yo podría darte estos cupones y cuando cobres tu sueldo me lo puedes devolver” Dijo Castiel mientras sacaba unos tickets. 

Dean se sintió ofendido y le dijo al hombre que se vaya al demonio y que no necesitaba su lástima y se marchó dando unas pisadas muy fuertes del lugar. 

Llegando al impala no pudo evitar patear una de las piedras que estaba cerca de él la actitud misericordiosa de Castiel lo hacía arder de rabia empezó a dar patadas al aire de pronto fue interrumpido por Sam y Charlie que venían corriendo con un recipiente.

“Dean he traído a Charlie y la gasolina” Gritaba Sam a su hermano.

Ya estando los tres juntos, Sam le comentó a su hermano que sabía que no tenía dinero así uso un poco de sus ahorros para comprar la gasolina. Sam vació el contenido del recipiente en el tanque y ya que el coche tenía la suficiente gasolina se pusieron en marcha hacia la casa de Charlie.

Pero aunque Sam le preguntó a Dean por lo ocurrido en la tienda prefirió no contarle a su hermano.   
Llegaron a casa de Charlie, Sam y la mujer se bajaron del auto pero antes que Dean bajara se acordó del paquete y la relación con “The Workaholic Bee”.

Cuando Dean abrió el paquete se sorprendió al ver que el paquete contenía la camisa blanca que hace unos días el mismo Castiel Novak había manchado con café, además que tenía un pequeño recado que decía

“Lamento las molestias que causé pido disculpas, le dejo mi teléfono celular por si no le gustó como quedó su prenda- Atte Profesor Castiel Novak”

Dean no podía entender el proceder de Castiel y eso le molestaba, fue tanta su inconformidad que lanzó al aire su frase “Hijo de Puta” con mucha intensidad. Pero algo era seguro no pudo quitarse al Profesor Novak de la mente durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en casa de Charlie, tanto que ni siquiera prestó atención cuando se le presentó a la madre de Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonen por mi falta de actualización en este Fic, prometo que no vuelvo a atrasarme tanto (todo por culpa del colegio)  
> Gracias por su apoyo   
> Saludos   
> Mark oh heaven :D


	6. Capítulo 6.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No hay resumen, solo gocenlo xD

3/09/2004

Afortunadamente el fin de semana había acabado, al menos eso pensaba Dean pues no pudo quitarse de la mente la necesidad de conseguir un segundo trabajo para subsistir en esa nueva ciudad en el que habían llegado.

Estar dos días en casa con su hermano Sam y que este le mirara con una expresión de cachorro cada vez que era hora del almuerzo casi volvía loco a Dean y por un momento pasó por su cabeza el salir gritando de aquel departamento. 

La comida no faltó en ese fin de semana terrible, pues gracias a la madre de Charlie, tuvieron para comer recalentado de estofado. Aunque esa ayuda parecía más un castigo porque los hermanos Winchester tuvieron que desayunar, almorzar y cenar ese alimento que Dean cada vez que lo ingería reprochaba todas las carencias que tenía.

La madre de Charlie era una señora algo joven, aproximadamente en sus 40, pero recientemente gracias al poder de la televisión había sido influenciada en la elaboración de alimentos “light” así que los alimentos sin sal, carne de cerdo o alimentos fritos eran comunes en la casa de la familia Bradburry. Lamentablemente la palabra “Saludable” no entraba en el diccionario de Dean, ya que desde niño su alimentación no pasaba de huevos, waffles, hamburguesas, pizzas, etc.

Como buena nueva el que la comida se hubiese acabado la noche del domingo fue la alegría más grande que Dean pudo tener, aunque eso significara que para el lunes no tuviesen nada para comer.

La mañana del lunes, la alarma fiel de Dean le hizo levantarse a las 5:00 AM (tal y como siempre). Dean se sentó a las orillas de la cama y miró hacia dónde estaba su hermano Sam, se quedó perdido mirándolo hasta que el gruñido de su estómago lo devolvió a la realidad.  
Aquella escena le recordó a un momento en su niñez cuando sus padres se fueron de viaje y los dejaron a cargo de una anciana, lamentablemente la mujer se durmió a los cinco minutos de que sus padres los dejaran. Su hermano Sam (que en aquel entonces tenía 6 años) se quejaba de sentir hambre y Dean como buen hermano se dispuso a calentar el resto de una sopa de pollo que estaba en el refrigerador, el pobre Dean que apenas tenía 10 años no sabía ni encender el microondas así que como resultado la comida que puso en la estufa se quemó, el humo despertó a la anciana que entre grito de "Fuego” y “Vamos a morir calcinados” decidió llamar a los bomberos. La escena de los bomberos llegando a la casa de Dean y la cara de espanto de este parecía ser parte de una serie de comedia como las que él y Sam solían ver en aquellos días. Aunque el final no fue como en esas series ya que Dean solo obtuvo un castigo y miles de nalgadas por su intento de ser “buena mami”.  
Cuando terminó de recordar, Dean soltó una ligera sonrisa y se acercó a su hermano Sam. 

“Haré lo que sea para salir de esto” dijo el rubio mientras agitaba el cabello de su hermano. Dean abrió la maleta y se encontró con la sorpresa de que sólo le no quedaban prendas limpias para usar esta semana, el terror corrió por su ser ya que el día de pago era hasta el jueves y ni siquiera tenía dinero para la lavandería.

Dean se cuestionó por unos segundos pero luego recordó que tenía la camiseta blanca que el sábado el profesor Novak le había mandado por paquetería, así que Dean fue hacia el impala y busco el paquete y regresó a su cuarto y se sentó en la cama y contempló aquel paquete. Recordó lo que pasó en ese sábado y entre risas pícaras dijo el nombre del profesor Castiel Novak.

La prenda en el interior estaba totalmente blanca y desprendía un olor tan agradable que Dean no paro de olerla una y otra vez. El aroma era tan cautivante y estallaba cada vez que Dean rozaba con su mano la prenda.

El rubio despertó a su hermano y se metió a la ducha. Era justo en ese lugar dónde Dean meditaba sobre su vida y las decisiones que debía tomar y justamente ese durante la ducha surgió la idea de pedir un pequeño anticipo de su pago pues con el pagaría la lavandería y podría comprar algo de comer si quiera hasta el jueves pero al poco tiempo de pensarlo descartó la idea pues sabía que el director Robert y el no habían iniciado una relación con el pie derecho.

Terminando de duchar se Dean se vistió pero al ponerse la camisa blanca sus terminaciones de la piel estallaron en placer al sentir la suavidad con la que se encontraron. La prenda era tan suave que era como el roce de plumas alrededor del cuerpo de Dean.

Cuando acabó de vestirse recibió un mensaje de Lisa, que decía:

“Hola Dean: espero que te esté yendo muy bien en la nueva escuela, yo saldré de vacaciones en dos meses así que espero poder pasar a saludarte a Pontiac”

 

Dean se sintió extraño porque tenía poco tiempo para de haber visto a Lisa (aproximadamente 7 meses) pero lo más extraño era el período vacacional que ella había tomado, pues estaban a inicio de curso y normalmente a ningún maestro se le otorga esa clase de dádiva. Pero justo cuando Dean comenzaba a darle más vueltas fue interrumpido por una llamada de Charlie.

“¿Dean?, Hola… soy Charlie, lo que pasa es que estoy por dónde vives porque vine por una compañera y pues si no tienes gasolina, paso por tu casa y nos vamos a la escuela los cuatro… ¿Qué dices?”

Dean lo dudó mucho pero luego al recordar que de la gasolina presente en el auto solo quedaba lo suficiente para solo un viaje decidió que era mejor aceptar la propuesta de Charlie.

El rubio dio aviso a su hermano para que se apurara ya que Charlie dijo que su ubicación era de 10 minutos para llegar hasta su casa. El caucásico dijo que el iría más tarde y que vería a Dean en la escuela a la hora del desayuno. Al rubio le pareció raro la respuesta de su hermano menor pero no le tomó tanta importancia así que tomando rápidamente su maletín salió hacia la puerta para esperar por su amiga. 

Cuando estaba bajando por las escaleras se encontró con la casera del lugar quien le dijo que debía pagar por los servicios de mantenimiento del departamento, Dean se quejó diciendo que de mantenimiento no había nada y que las luces a veces fallaban y que el internet era pésimo, la señora se excusó diciendo que el pago por el mantenimiento era algo que Dean había firmado en el contrato de renta y que si no le gustaba bien podía buscar otro lugar por dónde vivir.

Dean discutió con la señora por varios minutos pero ya estando harto le dijo que este jueves le pagaría y si quería cobrarle intereses por el atraso al rubio le valdría un pepino. Y estando furioso bajó las escaleras con rapidez mientras miraba con su reloj de mano la hora.

“¡Por Dios ya son las 6:45!” dijo el hombre.

Cuando llegó a la puerta se encontró con Charlie y una mujer paradas alrededor de las puertas de un Tsuru de color rojo.

“Mira nada más, ¿Este hombre no sabe que es de pésima educación el hacer esperar a una dama por 15 minutos?” dijo la mujer de cabellos rojizos y ondulados.

“Calla Rowena que tú me hiciste esperarte por 20 minutos, así que mejor sube al auto y ya vámonos” dijo Charlie a la mujer.

Rowena era una mujer algo alta (más que Charlie) con un cabello largo y ondulado que tenía pintada la mata de un color rojizo vivo y que gustaba usar vestidos enteros, Dean en su mente le calculó como unos 55 aunque posiblemente tuviese más. 

Ya dentro del auto Charlie habló:

“¡Ah! Perdón por no presentarlos, esta anciana que está aquí se llama Rowena Crowley y es la secretaria académica del lugar dónde trabajamos” dijo Charlie apuntando con la mirada hacia a Dean.

“Encantada de conocerte, apuesto que tú eres Dean Winchester, Charlie me ha hablado mucho de ti. Y perdona a este intento de mujer por su falta de educación al momento de presentar a las personas… por cierto tengo la misma edad que tu madre” dijo Rowena mientras tiraba de las orejas a Charlie. Luego estas comenzaron a discutir entre ellas pero Dean omitió la escena y trató de planear la manera en que se dirigiría hacia el director Robert Singer para pedir su aumento.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela faltaban alrededor de 5 minutos para que dieran las siete los tres corrieron para la dirección, ya que allí se encontraba con el checador. Al momento que Dean y las demás llegaron a la oficina, Castiel pasó cerca de él dirigiéndose al interior de la oficina del director.  
“Hey Cass” dijo el rubio pero solo recibió una mala cara por parte del ojiazul y un “Buen día Profesor Winchester” de mala manera. Dean cambió su semblante y dijo algo enojado  
“Si buen día Señor Malacara” y se dispuso a checar. Cuando ambos checaron se quedaron un momento en el pasillo.

“¿Nos veremos los tres a la hora del desayuno?” pregunto Charlie a Dean. Pero este le dijo que tenía que resolver un asunto así que posiblemente no pasaría.

 

Las primeras horas de clase pasaron muy rápidos, ya que Dean sólo se dedicó a calificar ensayos, repasar los temas vistos, explicar los temas nuevos y marcar nuevas tareas, pero en su mente estaban rondando miles de pensamientos como del por qué Lisa saldría de vacaciones tan pronto, dónde estaba su hermano Sam, que haría con el director Robert y por qué Castiel era tan cambiante en su comportamiento.

Cuando acabó la segunda clase, Dean se disponía a buscar a su hermano Sam para contarle lo que había pasado con el mensaje de Lisa pero uno de sus estudiantes le llamó.

“¡Profesor Winchester!… que bueno que le veo, hace unos minutos un repartidor llegó a la escuela diciendo que alguien ordenó un desayuno y que el pedido estaba a su nombre, yo le dije que lo conocía así aquí tiene” dijo el joven algo agitado mientras que extendía los brazos para mostrar el paquete.  
El hombre agradeció al joven y vio la lonchera que tenía una nota:

“No hay necesidad de mentir, cuando se está en problemas o en dificultades siempre hay una mano dispuesta a ayudar” – C 

 

Dean le vino a la mente su amiga Charlie, se sintió tan apenado por lo sucedido que se dijo “Dean Winchester no puede permitir que una mujer le pague el desayuno” así que se encaminó rumbo a la oficina del director Robert, ahora más que nunca debía hablar con el del adelanto de su salario.

Llegando a la oficina, Dean entró sin ser anunciado, en ese momento el director estaba contestando una llamada pero al ver a Dean decidió decirle a la persona que después él lo llamaba.

Dean tomó asiento y con tono muy seguro dijo:

“Director Robert sé que usted dijo que este jueves nos pagaría algo de nuestro sueldo pero dado a las circunstancias me veo en la necesidad de pedir un adelanto de dicho pago” 

El director Robert se quedó callado pero después de unos segundos rompió el silencio con una sonora carcajada se mofó de Dean y lo tachó de imprudente porque a los maestros se les pagaba hasta un mes después de que entraron a trabajar y que el ya había hecho un acuerdo de que el jueves de la segunda semana se les daría el dinero pero no podría correr dicho pago.

Dean se enojó y le dijo que no estaría pidiendo eso si ni fuese por mera necesidad.

Robert lo miró serio y dijo:

“Le propongo algo este fin de semana se debe realizar las actividades de colecta estudiantil para el baile de bienvenida, cada año los responsables son los del comité de estudiantes apoyados un maestro de un área, este año le toca al área de humanidades, pero no hay ningún maestro que quiera hacerse cargo así que porque mejor decidí entregárselo al área de mitología” 

Dean miró confuso no entendía porque Robert Decía aquello pero respondió:

“Me parece bien que haya pensado en mitología para hacerse cargo del asunto, espero que el profesor Castiel realice un buen desempeño”

“El profesor Novak estará ocupado ese día porqué la directiva le ha delegado para realizar otras actividades que no son de su incumbencia así que le propongo algo… si usted se hace cargo de esas actividades podrá quedarse con el 30 % de las ganancias, pero eso sí usted debe buscar la mano de obra” dijo el director Singer.  
Dean se sintió intimidado pero no lo admitiría así que aceptó pero con la condición de que le diera el pago del jueves ese mismo día. El director Robert realizó el Cheque para 

Dean pero le dijo que hasta que no vea la lista de los alumnos no se lo daría.

El rubio salió molesto de la oficina, le impactaba como el profesor Castiel tenía tantos privilegios y que él tenía que sufrir por ganar unos miserables dólares con tal de no quedarse desnudo, sin casa y sin comida.

Ya estando en el pasillo principal, Dean se encontró con su hermano Sam. El rubio le contó lo que había pasado con el director Robert. 

“Dean ¿Sabes cuáles son esas actividades?” Dijo Sam mientras llevaba a su hermano hacia una pizarra blanca que estaba al final del pasillo.

El rubio se fue de espaldas cuando vio la larga lista de actividades que se realizaban en la colecta entre las cuales estaban:  
\- Carrera de saltos con costal.  
\- Concurso de comer salchichas.  
\- Área de lavado de autos.  
\- Concurso de canto, poseía y baile.

Dean no podía creer en el lío que se había metido, con razón ningún maestro quería hacerse cargo de eso.

Sam le recomendó que buscara entre sus alumnos a personas que quisieran ayudarle demás de buscar participantes para los concursos pero a Dean le preocupaba más el hecho de que no consiguiera los materiales necesarios para los demás concursos. El hermano menor de Dean dijo que se iba a reunir con alguien en ese momento y que Dean podía pedir consejo sobre lo que debían hacer. Sam notó que Dean cargaba con lonchera y le preguntó que tenía, el rubio contestó que era el desayuno que Charlie le compró, El caucásico hermano de Dean le dijo que mejor desayunaran y que le avisaría a la persona con quien se encontraría que se verían en la cafetería.

La cafetería de la escuela como siempre estaba vacía pues la hora del desayuno aún no llegaba así que Dean y su hermano tenían la libertad de escoger cualquier asiento que ellos quisieran. Cuando tomaron asiento Dean destapó la lonchera la cual contenía 3 chuletas, una porción de arroz unas bolsas llenas de salsa, verduras al vapor cortadas y cubiertos.

“Charlie si se lució mandando comprar el desayuno, porque esto obviamente no lo hizo su madre” dijo Dean al quien se le hacía agua la boca por dar un mordisco a una de las chuletas que le demandaban ser comidas pero al final antes de hacerlo ofreció una parte a su hermano.

Mientras comían Sam le preguntó a Dean lo siguiente:

“Sí dices que el director delega cada año a un área de las de esta escuela ¿por qué sólo a ti te toco manejar todo el evento? 

El rubio le contestó que también estaba el profesor Novak pero por alguna razón el director le encomendó una tarea.

“Te aseguro algo Sammy, ese y el director sostienen un romance sino ¿Por qué tiene tantos privilegios?. Es más esta mañana vi cómo se metía en la oficina. Dijo Dean con un tono parecido a los detectives de las series.

“Claro Dean, seguramente son amantes.” Dijo Sam con un tono de sarcasmo.  
Pero… no se te ha ocurrido que posiblemente él sepa algo que compromete al director y por esa razón le protege y le da tantos beneficios” añadió el menor de los Winchester.

“Por eso la información de que son amantes, ¿Ves Sammy? Por eso el y su hermano Gabriel son los que tienen más clases de todos los profesores de esta institución… pero sea lo que sea le sacaré la verdad al profesor Castiel” dijo Dean mientras comía algo apresurado.

Sam sólo le miró con un rostro de “Estas mal” pero no dijo nada, sólo siguió comiendo pasaron varios minutos y los hermanos Winchester terminaron de comer y Dean se percató que la persona que Sam había dicho que llegaría no se había aparecido.

“Sammy y esa persona que dijiste que te vería aquí ¿Dónde está?, quizás te dejó plantado… de todos modos no creo que un ligue sea capaz de venir a verte en la escuela, mucho menos en una cafetería” dijo Dean mofándose de su hermano.

Pero su risa fue interrumpida por una voz de otro hombre que dijo:

“De ser así yo sería una pésima novia ¿No cree profesor Winchester?, pero el problema es que yo soy un hombre y el puesto de novia retrasada no me queda”  
Sam soltó una ligera risa que tapó de inmediato con su mano para que Dean no lo viese, Dean por su cuenta volteó para ver quién era el hombre que dijo semejantes palabras.

Aquel hombre era algo bajito (un poco más que Dean, tenía el cabello largo como Sam pero era de color rubio, su gesto al igual que toda su cara daba la impresión de que era una persona joven (un par de años menos que Sam), estaba vestido de saco negro con una camisa de color lavanda por debajo, lo cual lo haría ver muy profesional de no ser por  
que usaba pantalones de mezclilla y unos tennis.

“Dean, te presento al Profesor Gabriel Novak él es un maestro de historia al igual que da materias optativas como mercadotecnia y es el encargado del club de teatro” Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y haciendo una seña con las manos para que Dean se levantara. 

Dean estrechó la mano de Gabriel y saludó como era debido además que se presentó con el joven.

Sam le comentó que Gabriel y él se conocieron apenas ese día porque fueron a una excursión al museo de historia natural de la ciudad con sus respectivos grupos y que congeniaron perfectamente y que habían quedado para hablar de los modelos educativos de las materias que impartían.

Después de esa larga y aburrida introducción (al menos para Dean), Sam decidió platicarle a Gabriel la problemática en la que estaba su hermano. Dean miraba a Sam con cara de “¿Tan rápido ya le tomaste confianza” mientras eso sucedía. Cuando termino, Gabriel dijo:

“La verdad organizar las actividades para la colecta estudiantil es un trabajo muy pesado, cuando a mí me tocó creí que moriría antes de llegar al glorioso día de la apertura pero afortunadamente no fue así… 

El director Singer es un sinvergüenza mira que dejarte el trabajo a ti solo, la verdad se me hace raro que Cassey te haya dejado solo, él no es una persona que deje que los demás tomen su trabajo”

Dean se sintió extraño cuando Gabriel se refirió a su hermano con la palabra “Cassey” pero luego Gabriel le dijo que en la familia así era conocido.

“Tal vez el Profesor Cassey Novak me odia” Dijo Dean con un tono de resignación y un ligero sarcasmo incluído.  
“¿Odiarte? Ja ja ja ja, Cassey no odia a nadie al menos que sea una persona maleducada e impuntual en los aspectos laborales, ¡Ah! También si eres una rata, Cassey odia esos animales” Dijo Gabriel mientras tomaba una silla cercana para ponerla en la mesa donde se encontraban los hermanos Winchester estaban.

Dean le contó todos los desencuentros que había tenido con el profesor Novak, pero Gabriel sólo se reía justificando que Castiel Novak era una persona berrinches de niño pequeño y que posiblemente no estaba molesto simplemente no soportaba que Dean no mostrara su nivel intelectual.

“Pero mira cambiando de tema, yo siempre he prestado el teatro para los concursos de talentos así que ya no te preocupes por ello, eso sí dime la decoración que vas a querer para que se adorne el teatro. En cuanto a los demás concursos debes buscar un patrocinador mira yo te daré la lista de los que siempre nos apoyan para este tipo de festividades.” Dijo Gabriel mientras le pedía una hoja de papel a Sam para anotar una serie de nombres y números telefónicos.  
Gabriel le dijo a Dean que buscara a sus alumnos para atender los puestos y para que participen que le prometiera puntos para su calificación y que igual buscara apoyo por parte de los maestros. 

“Sabes, ya que Cassey no va poder ayudarte ¿Por qué no vas a dónde está dando clases y le dices a su alumnado del evento? seguro que ellos si te apoyan sin chistar” sugirió Gabriel al rubio que sin pensarlo aceptó y fue corriendo.

En el camino Dean se imaginaba como debía hablarle al profesor Novak, ya que, gracias a su hermano Gabriel sabía que Castiel Novak no soportaba a las personas imprudentes y con falta de modales.

Cuando estaba cerca del aula, los nervios invadieron a Dean.”¿Por qué me pone nervioso el hablar con el profesor Novak?” se preguntaba el rubio. Su ritmo cardíaco se incrementaba a cada paso que daba. Y de pronto se encontraba justo en la puerta del aula.

El escenario era el siguiente: el profesor Novak estaba apuntando unas instrucciones de un trabajo que ponía como fecha de entrega el día miércoles, todos los alumnos estaban apuntando en sus libretas cada palabra que Castiel escribía. Por unos momentos Dean se perdió en su mente pero regresó a la tierra cuando un joven exclamó:  
“Profesor Novak, alguien le llama”

Al instante Castiel miró hacia la puerta y al igual que Dean se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Castiel rompió esa incómoda escena con un “¿Qué desea?”. Entonces Dean despertó de su letargo y entró al aula con una sonrisa:

“Buenos días jóvenes. Como sabrán se acerca el baile de bienvenida pero de acuerdo con la tradición se debe realizar una serie de actividades que esta institución ha decidido llamar “colecta estudiantil” y tengo el honor de decirles que este año las personas encargadas somos el profesor Castiel Novak y su servidor, el profesor Dean Winchester. Así que el motivo de mi visita es para buscar personas que nos quieran ayudar para a la elaboración de las diversas actividades que ese día se tienen planeado”

El silencio creció al momento que Dean dejó de hablar, Castiel estaba con la cabeza agachada y el alumnado solo se miraba entre ellos. Cuando de pronto una joven alzó la mano:

“profesor Castiel, ¿Si aceptamos usted va a estar con nosotros ese día? Porque de ser así con gusto acepto.

“No, Abril, lamentablemente ese día no voy a poder estar con ustedes” contestó el profesor Novak. Al instante se armó una revuelta por parte de los estudiantes, Dean al ver que se quedaría sin ayudas se adentró al aula y acercándose al profesor Novak, exclamó lo siguiente:

“Miren, el profesor Novak no va a estar ese día pero yo si, así que por la supervisión no se preocupen, además el profesor me dijo que los que decidan apoyarnos no tendrán que entregar este horrible trabajo que hoy les marcó…¿Verdad Profesor Novak?” Dijo Dean mientras palmeaba la espalda del otro profesor el cual miró asustado al rubio.

El escándalo se desató de nuevo, todos los jóvenes preguntaban si era cierto. Castiel no sabía que decir así que cerró los ojos dio un gran suspiro y dijo:

“Efectivamente, aquellos que nos apoyen no entregarán el trabajo que era para este miércoles y tendrán la calificación máxima en el trabajo… pero no es así de fácil, las 10 primeras personas que me entreguen un resumen de los dioses de la cultura griega con rasgos específicos de su personalidad y sus roles antes de que acabe la clase serán los afortunados” 

Los estudiantes comenzaron de inmediato con la tarea, al final 4 hombres y 6 mujeres (entre los cuales estaba Abril) resultaron victoriosos. Dean les hizo anotar su nombre y firma (por aquello que el director Singer le pidió la lista). El profesor Castiel le pidió a Dean que se quedara a final de clases para hablar con él.

“Mire, perdone por dejarle todo el trabajo pero… espero que todo salga bien” Dijo el ojiazul mientras tocaba el hombro de Dean y después dio la vuelta marchándose del aula. 

Dean hizo un anuncio y lo pegó en los salones dónde el impartía clases dejó su número de teléfono para que los estudiantes le llamasen, pero al final esa hazaña sólo logro juntar a 10 personas más.

Creyendo que 20 personas eran suficientes (10 de la clase del Prof. Novak y ¡0 de las suyas), Dean fue a la oficina del director Singer para mostrar la lista, se llevó un desaire cuando se enteró que las reglas pedían un mínimo de 50 personas más los concursantes que se inscribieran.

Dean no creía poder hacerlo, pero no quiso que el director Robert se mofara de él así que salió de la oficina y fue con su amiga Charlie para pedirle consejo. Llegando a la oficina se encontró con Rowena quién en ese momento estaba de salida.

“Hola Profesor Winchester, otra vez nos encontramos esto de seguro es una señal del destino para que estemos juntos.” Dijo la mujer al rubio mientras se acercaba con balance de caderas y tono seductor, pero al ver que su intento de conquista fracaso, mejor dio la vuelta pero antes de irse añadió.

“Por cierto, ya estoy enterada de que usted estará a cargo de las actividades de la colecta estudiantil para el baile, espero que todo salga bien pero… si necesita ayuda no dude en pedírmela. Estoy en la oficina de enfrente de la del director”.

Dean sintió un repelús tremendo cuando se dio cuenta que Rowena había tratado de ligarle, el escalofrió recorrió desde la punta de la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies pero mejor decidió olvidar el incidente y entró a hablar con su amiga Charlie. El hombre le contó a Charlie todo lo que en el día había ocurrido después de se despidieron en la oficina directiva.

“Por cierto Charlie, gracias por el detalle del desayuno pero no hacía falta que lo hicieras. Dime cuánto fue para que te lo devuelva”

Charlie miró sorprendida a Dean pues no sabía de lo que el hombre se refería.

“Dean, quisiera quedarme el mérito de ser nueva ángel guardiana pero yo no te he comprado el desayuno”  
Dean quedó confuso y le mostró la nota que venía con la lonchera, Charlie simplemente sonreía diciendo que esas palabras tan rebuscadas no eran su estilo y se burló diciendo que al parecer un superhéroe o superheroína habían encontrado a su “damicelo en apuros”. Dean simplemente reía forzosamente ante las palabras de la pelirroja mujer.

De pronto pasó por su cabeza preguntarle a Charlie si conocía a unos jóvenes para que los apoyasen con la mano de obra para el evento y en personas que quisieran concursar, la mujer pensó por varios minutos pero al final negó conocer a alguien que podría ayudarle. El semblante de Dean demostró que estaba en pánico al no saber qué hacer, tenía que buscar mano de obra para que se hagan los puestos, buscar que premios dar a los ganadores del concurso y hacer el itinerario para ese día. 

Charlie trató de tranquilizarle con palmadas suaves en la espalda pero no parecía funcionar.

“Mira… deberías buscar patrocinadores para los regalos y en una de esas también consigues mano de obra de paso. Y si buscas que muchos participen y debes ofertar cosas que ningún joven pueda resistir”.

“Ahora que recuerdo el entrenador del equipo de football americano, creo que se llama Daniel, como que quiere conquistarme (entre risas) así que le diré que acepto salir con él. 

Sí permite que los chicos del equipo te apoyen. Mira si los demás estudiantes ven que los más papulares participan… todos querrán entrar en las actividades… pero eso sí me deberás una muy grande sin lo consigo”. Dijo Charlie a Dean quien movía la pierna izquierda sin cesar en señal de los nervios que sentía.  
Dean agradeció a Charlie la ayuda y le dijo que confiaba que todo saldría bien.

 

La semana transcurrió rápido, cada tarde Dean y los 20 chicos estaban en la construcción de los locales pero en otras ocasiones el hombre rubio salía para encontrarse con algunos de los patrocinadores que estaban en la lista que Gabriel le había dado. La mayoría aceptó gustosos el ayudar a Dean y le brindaron equipos deportivos, vales de descuentos en diversos establecimientos, y otros optaron con aportar capital y así lentamente las cosas se iban arreglando para los locales pero había uno que Dean aún tenía incertidumbre: el lavado de autos. Pues nadie quería participar porque según las normas los hombres debían usar shorts y sports y las damas igual con short pero con un top deportivo y la mayoría de los jóvenes se sentían acomplejados.

Lo peor de todo es que aunque los premios eran buenos sólo se habían inscrito 12 personas en los diversos concursos:  
\- 3 parejas en la carrera de saltos.  
\- 1 persona el concurso de poesía, una pareja para el concurso de baile y una para el concurso de canto.  
\- 2 personas para el concurso de comer salchichas 

El trato que el director le había puesto a Dean era que debían ser mínimo 30 personas inscritas en las distintas competencias y al ver el tan poco interés, el comenzó a entrar en pánico. Hasta que un día mientras charlaba de la problemática con Charlie, Sam y Gabriel este último le sugirió por que no regalaba 5 créditos por concurso ya que existían muchos estudiantes que siguen en la escuela porque no alcanzaban la cantidad de créditos necesarios para salir.

Dean aceptó y realizó la solicitud para el director Robert el cual por varios días no contestó nada hasta el jueves que mandó un recado con un alumno que decía que si se le autorizaba. Al día siguiente Dean colocó un nuevo anuncio en el que se decía que sólo se podían inscribir a un concurso y que el ganador del primer lugar tendría 5 créditos extras en sus créditos, a pesar de que el anuncio fue pegado de un día para otro para el atardecer del viernes ya estaban abarrotadas las listas, las llevó al director Robert y este le dio el pago correspondiente (había sobrevivido tomando del dinero de los patrocinadores).

Finalmente el sábado llegó, todos los estudiantes que se habían apuntado estaban listos para los concursos… el ambiente era festivo y alegre las personas entraban y salían de los locales todo era fiesta. 

A excepción de Dean que estaba en la sección de lavado de autos completamente solo, en su interior mantenía la ilusión de que como en las películas en cualquier momento una multitud de clientes llegara y que al final se burlaría con mucha satisfacción del director Robert.  
Pero no, Dean espero por media hora y ni un alma se paró en ese lugar. Ya harto de la situación Dean se puso en pie y desquitó su rabia con una balde llenó de jabón el cual al ser pateado vació su contenido sobre el piso. 

El rubio ser resignó y se disponía a marcharse pero antes tomó un balde con agua que se disponía a tirar a la carretera y pero escuchó que un auto hizo sonar su clac son a todo volumen. 

El modelo del auto era un Peugeot 2004 color rojo vino con unos cristales polarizados, Dean intuyó que el automóvil era manejado por una mujer así que apurado dio la vuelta de regreso pero resbaló con el jabón que estaba en el piso y se echó todo el balde de agua sobre el pecho. 

El auto se acercaba cada vez más así que Dean decidió quitarse la camisa y así aprovechaba para romancear con la mujer que de seguro debía ser hermosa, así que planeo la siguiente escena.

“Me pondré de espaldas y así cuando la mujer me llame voltearé y le alagaré el auto y su hermosura”

Y así lo hizo sólo que el plan de falló por que la tan anhelada mujer no habló simplemente estacionó el auto. Al escuchar que el auto simplemente dejó de hacer sonar su motor Dean dio la vuelta y dijo:

“Oye, si vas a decir que soy demasiado guapo y que eso te dejó muda… déjame decirte que esos cumplidos déjamelos a mi porque déjame decirte que no sólo tu auto es hermoso tan apuesto que tú lo eres más”

Pero cuando dio la vuelta vió que en realidad quién estaba tras él era el profesor Novak quién tenía una cara muy sería.

“Yo creo que esa frase es muy pésima si se está buscando clientes, ahora veo porqué nadie se acerca aquí. Bueno mejor me voy, por favor vístase. Dijo el ojiazul.

Dean ya estaba harto que siempre la arruinaba cuando trataba hablar con Castiel y en un acto desesperado corrió hacia dónde estaba el. Pero el jabón le hizo una mala jugada haciendo que patinara y de alguna manera cayera al suelo, pero para evitar una lesión más grave (al menos eso pensó) el rubio uso la muñeca de la mano derecha para frenar su cuerpo en caída. 

Como resultado se escuchó el crujido de los huesos de la mano de Dean, Castiel al ver la escena corrió para auxiliarle, el hombre con ojos azules le pregunto si estaba bien y le pedía que le mostrara la mano. El orgullo de Dean le hacía esconderla hasta que Castiel lo miró a los ojos y dijo.

“Dean por favor, necesito revisar su mano, así que deje de actuar de una manera tan inmadura”

Al sentir la autoridad con la que Castiel se expresó Dean mostró la mano la cual claramente mostraba una exaltación de la cabeza del hueso cubital de la muñeca, Dean se quejó del dolor cada vez que Castiel intentaba tocarlo.

“Vamos a la enfermería necesitamos aplicar los primeros auxilios a esta lesión”

Dean le dijo que no podrían usarla ya que era sábado y la escuela estaba cerrada, Castiel le contestó que el tenía las llaves de la escuela y que no se preocupara.

Durante el trayecto Dean se sentía sorprendido por la manera en la que Castiel se preocupaba por él casi como las madres lo hacían, cuando llegaron a la enfermería Castiel corrió por el botiquín de primeros auxilios. 

El roce de las manos de Cas eran tan delicadas y en todo momento le preguntó a Dean si dolía, pero de pronto el rubio se había perdido e aquella mirada tan azul que ni el color de los cielos podrían igualar. Dean se trató de enfocar y se sintió extraño porque su corazón palpitaba a mil estando tan cerca de aquel hombre que con su delicadeza durante la curación que parecía más ser un ángel.

“Ya está listo” dijo el hombre de cabellos negros al terminar de vendar la muñeca de Dean, ahora necesitas ponerte una camisa dijo el ojiazul.

Dean le dijo que la única prenda que tenía había quedado empapada, terminando de decir eso, Castiel se quitó el suéter azul que llevaba puesto y se lo dio a Dean pero Dean se sentía muy torpe intentando vestirse sólo usando la mano izquierda así que Castiel le ayudo a vestirse. Llegó un momento en el que Dean tenía los brazos alzados y Cas bajaba el suéter que estos se quedaron viendo muy fijamente, los ojos de Dean apuntaron hacia los labios del oiazul pero rápidamente cambiaron de dirección rumbo al piso.

“Gracias, Cas… pensé que me odiabas” dijo el rubio

Castiel sólo lo miró un momento y soltó una ligera sonrisa  
“Yo jamás podría odiarle”

Al oir esas palabras Dean se sonrojó y agachó la mirada. Castiel prefirió cambiar de tema y le dijo a Dean que se acercara porque desde la ventana de la enfermería podía verse todos los locales y se escuchaba la gran algarabía que estaba presente mientras que el sol hacia el oeste se ocultaba.

“Es una bella imagen, digna de un cuadro, ¿No lo cree Winchester?” Dijo Castiel 

Dean lo miró por unos segundos y después viendo hacia la ventana respondió.

“Absolutamente lo es, Novak”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez el capíutlo fué algo muy largo pero espero que les guste.  
> Gracias por su preferencia.


End file.
